


Runaway - Leafnision

by butterflyjake



Category: Leafy - Fandom, LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Onision - Fandom, calvin vail - Fandom, gregory jackson - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Past Abuse, Runaway, bad past, butterflyjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyjake/pseuds/butterflyjake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calvin ran away from his family at the age of 16 in search for a safer life for himself. When he bumps into a certain Gregory Jackson however, his plans changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. goodbye agony

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PURELY FICTION  
> my kik is butterflyjake and my insta is butterflyleafy if youd like to chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm jake :) my kik is butterflyjake and my insta is butterflyleafy. i hope you enjoy the story! (the chapters get longer i promise!!!)

Calvin was scared.  
In fact no, scared would be an understatement. 

Calvin was fucking terrified. 

His head was racing with anxieties and he shook as his drunk parents yelled at eachother downstairs. But what could he do? If he told them to shut up they'd turn their drunken slurring to him calling him the usual; "faggot, gay loser, pansy, weakling" each insult stinging more than the last.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by footsteps.  
"Calvin! Are you there you fag?"

Calvin froze.

His dad started banging on the door.  
"Calvin! Fucking open the door! I know you're in there!"

That was it. He wanted out, now. Grabbing his phone with a shaky hand he pulled his hood up and looked at his window. He was gonna do it. He had to. With a deep breath, he counted down.  
"Come on Calvin, you can do this.  
Three.  
Two.  
One."

He jumped.


	2. where am i?

He'd actually fucking done it. Landing with a wobble on the grass outside his house, he took a second to adjust to the fact he was free. He pulled his hood up and looked around.

Without further hesitation, Calvin sped off as fast as his legs could carry him away from his house, gripping his phone tightly.

He was in such a state. As he ran he thought about everything, no longer thinkinv about where he was running. He was so terrified, but he knew if he stayed in that house he'd be in more danger. The social workers had been as much use as a fucking dead bat. They'd naively listened to all his parents sob stories about how Calvin was lying and pretending they were horrible.

He ran and ran, for how long he didn't know, but when he stopped he realised he had no idea where he was.

He was so far from home in the middle of the night. 

As he searched frantically for any road signs or clues to where the hell he was, his breathing got faster and faster, and his heart was thumping in his head and he couldn't see and oh he couldn't even think straight as anxiety took over. 

Falling to the ground in a crying mess, his entire body went numb as he shook.


	3. who are you?

It was exactly 2:34am when Lainey woke Greg up, telling him there was someone or something in the garden. 

Grabbing a baseball bat and a   
torch, Greg silently walked out into the darkness. 

As he walked he heard whimpering to his right. A dying animal maybe? Or what if it was some crazy stalker?

He pushed his way through the bushes, holding up his baseball bat in case of attack.

What he saw, however, was no dying animal. Neither was it a robber or axe murderer. A small-ish teenager was curled up in a ball, shaking and crying. Either this was a crazy stalker fan, or more likely, some lost kid. 

Greg felt something in his heart telling him to help him. He just seemed so... so vunerable. Dropping the baseball bat, he slowly approached the teen.   
"Hello?" He said softly. "Do you know where you are?"

The boy jumped at his voice, eyes widening.   
"N-n-n-no. Am I in your gah-garden? I'm so sorry I.... I was just running and now I'm lost and I don't know where to go and I just-"  
Greg interrupted him; "Okay. I'm Greg. This is my garden. Its 2am, shouldn't you be at home? Shall I call your parents?"

At the mention of his parents, the boy went stiff. "Nnno. No. Please don't call them."

"Okay, do you want to um... come inside? You shouldn't be out alone at this time."

"Y-yes please. Only if it's not too much trouble f-f-for you."

"It's fine." Greg outstretched his hand, which the teenager gladly took. "I never caught your name?"

"O-oh. It's Calvin" Calvin said weakly.


	4. wake up call

Calvin woke up in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar sofa. Had he been kidnapped? Oh my god, where was he?

He sat up with a jolt, looking around nervously. Blinking a couple of times as he looked, thoughts raced through his head.

"Hey." He was interrupted by a voice from a doorway behind him. "Did you sleep well?" It was a man. Calvin kind of recognized him but couldn't work out who he was. Was he his kidnapper?

"Did you k-kidnap me?" He blurted out, before covering his mouth and widening his eyes at what he said.

The man laughed. "No. I'm Greg, remember? I found you in my garden at 2am this morning. You wouldn't let me call your parents, so I took you inside and you fell asleep." 

"O-oh. Um. Thanks? I-I should really go. I've been enough of a hassle already." He stood up and walked over to the doorway, only to be stopped by Greg.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Family? Friends?" Greg asked with concern.

"N-n-not really. I just thought I could, y'know, hang on the streets for a bit until I got some money or a job."

"Stay here for a bit." Calvin looked up at this, chocolate eyes focusing on Greg's more greenish ones. "Please? I don't want you in danger. Not on your own."


	5. nightmares

Greg was the one to break the silence.  
"So, uh, would you like some food? Are you thirsty?"   
At this particular moment Calvin's stomach grumbled causing him to flush red, heat creeping up his neck, and Greg to smile. Calvin replied shyly, trying to play it off but refusing to look in Greg's eyes again.  
"Um sure, y-yeah." He said as he toyed with his hoodie mindlessly.

"Ok cool." Greg started walking into his kitchen, beckoning for Calvin to follow him. "What would you like? We have pretty much anything, apart from meat cuz I'm a vegetarian." 

Calvin looked at the clock. 8 am? He must have been out for a while.

"I'll just have what you're having. I don't want to be a pain." 

Greg smiled. "You're no pain. Besides, it's nice to have some company. Someone different." He replied as he started putting toast in the toaster.

Calvin watched him intently, as there wasn't really anything else he could do. As he watched Greg, he noticed that when he reached up to get something out of the cupboards his shirt would ride up just that little bit and show pure muscle.

Greg coughed, snapping Calvin out of it and causing him to jump. "S-sorry I I I just spaced out." 

Grinning, Greg handed him a plate with some Toast and a mug of coffee. "It's fine. Food's ready."


	6. realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'd just like to say thanks for all the views and votes and comments! My IG is @butterflyleafy if you'd like to check it out. I'm finally writing longer chapters which I think you will all be glad to hear. :) 
> 
> Enjoy,   
> Jake x

They sat together and talked.   
Well, by talked, it was mostly Greg talking and Calvin listening but both were ok with that 

At one point, Greg said something that made Calvin laugh (The first time Greg had seen the boy properly smile!) and Calvin had accidentally knocked over the half a cup of unfinished lukewarm coffee and spilt it all over himself.

"S-shit I'm so clumsy I-" He hiccupped. Calvin was beyond embarrased. Greg noticed he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey. Calvin, it's ok. We can get you cleaned up, its fine. I promise." Greg wondered why on earth Calvin was so fragile but decided now was really not the time to ask. 

"Let's get that hoodie off you, yeah?" He went to slowly pull it up but the look in Calvin's already terrified eyes told him to stop.

"Do you want to do it yourself?" Greg asked, confused.

"N-no its fine." Calvin took in a deep breath. "Just... just do it. You were gonna find out sometime anyway."

Greg slowly pulled up the hoodie, eyes locked on Calvin's, searching for any sign that he was uncomfortable. 

He wasn't expecting what he saw.


	7. black and blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for abuse (past abuse)

Greg pulled the coffee-stained hoodie over and off Calvin quickly, in one clean motion in hope that whatever Calvin was upset about wouldn't upset him as much.

The first thing Greg noticed was that Calvin didn't have a shirt on underneath. Shit, he should have asked.

The second thing, however, made Greg's blood boil. 

Calvin's chest, all the way from his hips, up his stomach and almost to his neck was covered, no, no, littered in bruises and burns and cuts and scars, some still fresh and wet to the touch.

Calvin looked away.

Taking in a deep breath, Greg cupped Calvin's face and turned him gently to face him.

"Cal," Gently, Greg almost whispered. "Who did this to you?" 

Calvin looked up at him. Greg felt himself melt as he looked into the vulnerable, afraid pools of deep brown. 

Deciding he could trust Greg, he replied. "My parents."


	8. bathtime

"Cal... Calvin. Have you told anyone about this?"

He sighed, then shook his head.

"Why? You could've got help?"

Calvin growled. "No. I've looked for help before and never got it, okay? Just... just leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it." 

Greg was more than suprised at Calvin's sudden outburst. 

"But, but I can help you. And I will. Just talk to me." 

Glaring, Calvin replied. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. 

Greg smiled. "You're cute when you're stubborn." 

Calvin blushed furiously and buried his face in his hoodie that he was now holding. "Fuck you." 

"I think it would be the other way round, Sweetheart." He winked, grinning. "So, would you like a bath?" 

All Greg got in response was a grumbled huff, but he took that as a yes.


	9. yikes

Greg showed Calvin up to his bathroom. 

"Could." Calvin stopped and thought. "Could I have a shower?"

"Sure. I'll just get you some clothes." Greg walked down the hallway into what Calvin assumed was his bedroom, returning shortly after with clean clothes for Calvin.  
"Feel free to use any of the shampoo or body wash. Call me if you need anything. I'll just be downstairs." 

And with that, Greg left him to shower. After inspecting the clothes Greg left him with a satisfied hum he undressed and went to the shower. 

He looks the shower up and down, before mumbling 'fuck it' and turning the shower on. 

It sprays him right in the face. Full strength, boiling hot water.

"Fuck!" Calvin stumbled out of the water clumsily, whining as he pawed at his eyes. They hurt, and he couldn't really open them.

"Calvin? Calvin? Are you okay?" Greg's voice from outside startles him. 

"I... I can't see. Greg, Greg, I can't see." 

The door opened. Strong arms guided Calvin out of the shower and sat him down on the toilet, passing him two towels, one for his modesty and a smaller one to dry his face, so he could see.

Calvin was bright red. He covered himself and hid in the smaller towel as Greg ducked into the shower and turned down the intensity and heat. "You managed to turn it on the highest intensity and heat. Impressive." Greg chuckled, "And uh, I'm sorry I called you cute earlier. It was uncalled for."

"Th-thanks. And it's o-okay. Really."


	10. movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write this (not as I upload this) it is 1 am, and I can't sleep because there are Cows outside and they keep making noises. So yeah. And again, thanks for all the views!

Greg left so Calvin could finish showering. When Calvin came down wearing Greg's clothes Greg couldn't help but smile. They were way too big for him, the shirt hung down to his thighs and the jeans were baggy. But that was okay. Calvin looked cute. 

"Hey. What do you want to do now?" Greg said, trying not to make it obvious that he was kind of staring. Only a little bit. 

"Um, I don't know." Calvin scratched the back of his neck as he replied, looking at the clock on the wall. 11am. 

"We could watch a film?" Greg suggested. He really wanted to talk to him about his parents but decided that he should get Calvin to trust him first. He didn't want a reaction like last time. 

"Yeah, yeah ok. I'd be up for that." 

Greg sat down on the couch and Calvin did the same. 

"What would you like to watch?" He asked as he loaded up Netflix on his tv. 

Calvin shrugged. "I don't mind."

Greg put on some horror film, mumbling about how he'd heard it was good. Calvin was cool with that. 

At least, Calvin thought he was cool with that until a particularly gruesome scene depicting someone with a knife played causing Calvin to jump uncontrollably and then blush violently red.

"Are you scared?" Greg asked. He was generally concerned, but it sounded like he was mocking Calvin.

"N-no." Calvin stuttered. The knife guy was back on the screen again, and Calvin was terrified.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Greg noticed Calvin starting to shake. He felt bad, really, really bad. The horror movie was all his idea. Why was he so stupid?

Greg pulled Calvin over to him. He had no idea why, he was married for God's sake, but Calvin was just so small and vunerable and Greg just felt the urge to cuddle him.

Calvin allowed himself to be pulled into Greg's lap, hiding his embarrased face in Greg's chest. 

"It's okay Cal. It's not real."


	11. kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: the legal age where i live is 16 so their relationship would be legal

Calvin was clinging to Greg like a koala. Greg was 100% cool with that though.

After a couple minutes of Calvin sniffing and shaking and Greg stroking his back, Calvin calmed down. 

Greg turned Calvin's chin up so they were face to face. He wiped Calvin's eyes gently with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry, Cal." He sighed. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have put a horror film on." 

"It's okay. Honestly. It's fine Greg."

Secretly Calvin was happy he had had this reaction to the film. Of course the uncontrollabe crying and shaking and anxieties were awful, but right now after it all calmed down he was sitting in Greg's lap. 

Calvin looked up at Greg, cautiously, as if Greg would suddenly throw him away.

Greg went to slowly snake his arms around Calvin's waist, pulling him so Calvin was straddling Greg. To his surprise, Calvin let him.

In fact, Calvin wrapped his arms around Greg's neck in response. 

Greg really, really wanted to kiss Calvin. Sure, he was only young and Greg was married but he definitely wanted to kiss Calvin. More than he wanted to ever kiss Lainey. 

He searched Calvin's eyes for any sign of (well he didn't really know what he was looking for) but Calvin seemed calm.

So after taking a deep breath and telling himself to man the fuck up, he took Calvin's face gently in one hand and kissed him.


	12. properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another update, and an update on the fucking cows which have decided to happily headbutt my wall at 3am in the morning uGH
> 
> SO I SPENT AGES WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND THEN IT DELETED IM SO MAD HERES ANOTHER VERSION OK ASJEUQOAJSHIWIW

Calvin kissed Greg back, slowly and gently. It was clear that neither of them wanted to go further than kissing, not yet anyway, but that was fine.  
They broke apart hesitantly, and Calvin immediately flushed pink. Greg grinned, knowing he was the reason Calvin was embarrased.

"You're so beautiful, Cal. Like, so, so beautiful." 

Calvin shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

Greg reached up and stroked Calvin's face gently. "Look at you. Gorgeous." 

Calvin just responded with a mumble.

"What was that?" Greg asked, smiling.

Calvin glared up at him, chocolate eyes meeting ice, and huffed.

"Comingfromyou." He looked away.

"You really think that?"

"Shut up." Calvin shuffled and changed position, burying his head in Greg's neck so as not to have to face him.

"Calvin."

He looked up.

"Would you like to, uh, live here? Like, properly?"


	13. beyond

Calvin looked up at Greg. He was beyond shocked.

"Like, seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously."

He was completely overwhelmed. Not only was he going to be living with Greg, but he'd be safe in a stable place without his abusive parents.

He looked at Greg, checking this wasn't some sick joke. But he was met with complete seriousness.

He felt himself tear up. He couldn't cry again. All he's done is cry in front of Greg.

He nodded quickly. "Ye-yes. If that's okay."

"Of course it's okay."

Calvin was over the moon. He was definitely crying now. Oops.

"Happy tears?" Greg asked, slightly concerned.

"Happy tears." Calvin confirmed, smiling.

Calvin couldn't help but hug Greg excitedly, nuzzling into his jaw.

"Th-thank you, Greg. I-I love you." 

Calvin covered his mouth. Had he just said that? 

"Sorry. It slipped out." 

Greg grabbed Calvin's hands slowly, interlocking their fingers. Greg noted how Calvin's hands were so soft and small and gentle just like Calvin, and how they were the perfect size for Greg to hold.

"It's okay. I love you too."


	14. lainey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short because there's gonna be quite a long chapter next. Please don't kill me. Also thanks for all the reads, comments and votes! On with the story!

Calvin giggled. Greg really loved him?

"What would I do if I hadn't ended up in your garden?" He thought out loud. 

"I don't know. What would I do if I hadn't found someone as cute as you in my garden?"

"I'm not cute Greg." He crossed his arms and huffed. "I'm masculine." 

Greg kissed him on the cheek, smiling. "Whatever you say, pretty boy."

Suddenly the front door opened, causing Calvin to jump and scramble off of Greg's lap hurriedly.

"Hey Greg." It was Lainey. She looked at Calvin, and smiled. "Hey, kid. You're the one Greg found this morning, right?"

Calvin nodded.

"Greg, can we uh, talk?"

Greg looked at Lainey, then Calvin, then back to Lainey.  
"Uh sure." He offered Calvin the TV remote which he took silently.  
"I'll be in the kitchen if anything happens."

Greg followed Lainey down the corridor and into the kitchen, leaving a confused Calvin clutching the remote.


	15. divorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I really love Lainey and their relationship with Greg (and Billie) but this is fiction and has to be.

Greg was worried. Lainey looked and sounded really serious, what could this be about? They hadn't seen him and Calvin, at least, Greg was pretty sure they hadn't.

"Look Greg." Lainey looked at him, and sighed. "I don't know how to break this to you."

They took in a deep breath. "Ok. I'm just going to be honest with you. I've met someone. At work. Her name's Billie, and, I really really like her, Greg. I'm sorry. But I want to be with Billie."

Greg took a couple of minutes to let it set in. He didn't really know what to say. Lainey was like his best friend, and he really cared about them. But this would mean he'd be able to be with Calvin without keeping it secret.

"Greg I'm really sorry. I love you, but I love Billie differently. I hope you can understand." 

He looked at Lainey. Yeah, they were right. He could understand, as he had felt different with Calvin.

"Um, as we are speaking the truth, there's something I need to admit, too. The guy on our sofa, Calvin. I... I think I love him. In the same way you love Billie. So, it's ok. We can divorce."

Lainey listened to him, slightly shocked. But at the same time, relieved that he felt the same.

"We'll still be friends?" They asked nervously.

"Of course."


	16. sorted

Greg and Lainey agreed to go their seperate ways, Greg would keep the house and Lainey would keep the kid(s), although they made it very clear that both boys were welcome to visit anytime. 

After packing a few essentials and saying goodbye, Lainey left.

Greg walked into the living room and sat down next to Calvin slowly. "I think, I think I owe you an explanation." He sighed, running a hand through his hair mindlessly.  
"That was my wife. Emphasis on was. Turns out Lainey's found someone else."

Calvin was silent, apart from an almost whispered "oh."

"It's okay, though. Because I've found someone else I love more too." 

Before Calvin could even ask who this someone else was, Greg connected their lips. 

Calvin let out a little surprised squeak at this causing Greg to chuckle lightly at how cute Calvin was.

"You." He smiled, taking Calvin's smaller hands in his own.

"So, Cal. Now that you're living here would you like to go buy some clothes and stuff for you?"

Calvin looked up at Greg, and Greg swore that every time he saw those dark mocha eyes it was like the first time he'd seen them.

Calvin smiled, a genuine big grin. He owed Greg so much and Greg was so gorgeous and way out of his league yet he had still, for reasons Calvin could not begin to think of, chosen to love Calvin. He nodded greatfully.  
"Yes, yes please Greg."


	17. shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads! If you have time, maybe check out my Instagram butterflyleafy. Let me know you're from AO3 and I'll follow back. Enjoy the story!

"Let's go then." Greg said abruptly and took Calvin's hand, walking out to the car. Greg let go of his hand to lock up the front door, but was quick to take it back soon after.

Calvin enjoyed simple things such as holding Greg's hand, more then he or Greg realised. He felt safe, loved and more importantly closer to Greg. 

Greg opened the car door for Calvin, which made him giggle. He'd never felt so cared for in his life. 

They were silent during the car journey. It wasn't awkward though, they were just enjoying each other's company. Greg turned the radio, and made a joke about some pop song which Calvin found hilarious. They chatted for a while; small, mindless talk. Greg learnt Calvin liked the same video games as him (he made Calvin promise to play 1v1 with him sometime) and Calvin learnt about Greg's past. He was surprised by Greg's openness and how positive he was about it all. Looks like Calvin wasn't the only one with a shitty home life.

Greg pulled into the parking lot of a mall not far from where Calvin used to live which made Calvin a little worried. He assured himself it would be fine and took Greg's hand again. Greg squeezed his hand lightly and he knew with Greg he would be fine even if he bumped into someone he knew.  
"So, where'd you wanna go first?" Greg asked as the two walked into the mall.  
"Uh, I guess I'm kinda hungry." 

"How does Taco Bell sound?"  
Calvin smiled at Greg enthusiastically, "I love Taco Bell!"

"Awesome." They went in and ordered. Calvin wished he could pay but he had no money.  
"It's fine, Cal." Greg assured him, "I have enough money."

They sat down together. Calvin decided he was going to open up about his parents (finally, Greg thought) and explained how it was mainly his dad who had hit him when he was drunk or high, and his mom was too stoned. to stop him.

"Why'd they hit you, though?" Greg questioned, taking a bite out of his burrito.

Calvin took a deep breath, "Because I was gay. Because I was weak. I wasn't their ideal, I guess." Calvin felt tears prick in the back of his eyes, but wiped them away quickly, proud of himself that he held them back and didn't burst out crying.

"Don't let anyone ever pull you down like that, ok? You're my ideal and that's all that matters."


	18. old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys on ao3 are getting this chapter a couple hours early, enjoy!

After both boys finished their food, Greg told Calvin he needed the toilet and left him at the table.

Calvin sat silently and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, unsure of what to do. 

The silence was broken by a yell from another table.

"Hey! Would you look at that. It's Calvin!" By the voice Calvin instantly realised who it was. He turned around to be greeted by none other than his old school bully Josh and his posse of braindead followers.

Calvin took in a deep breath. He could deal with them without Greg, couldn't he?

"Long time no see, eh, faggot?" Josh grinned, shoving Calvin.

"What do you want Josh?" Calvin asked, gritting his teeth. He tried to sound tough but in reality he sounded terrified.

"Just wanted to check up on my favourite loser. Where have you been since you left school? Sucking dicks for a living?" He questioned spitefully as he ruffled Calvin's hair. Josh's squad laughed at his comment only fuelling him more.

Calvin moved backwards, only to have them close in on him more. "Please just... just leave me alone."

"Why should we do that?" 

"Because he told you to." A voice came from behind Josh. Calvin looked up and smiled, it was Greg.

Despite Josh being tall and bulky, Greg still towered over him. "What's your problem, Kid? He asked you to leave."  
Josh scoffed, "And who are you? His dad?" His followers laughed.

"No actually," Greg smirked as he pushed past Josh to get to Calvin. "I'm his boyfriend. And if any of you losers have a problem with that, you can tell it to me not him." He wrapped an arm round Calvin protectively.


	19. running again

"You what?" Josh exclaimed, slightly disgusted.

"You heard me, I'm his boyfriend." Greg let go of Calvin and stepped up to Josh, towering a head taller than him. "And if you want to mess with him, you have to mess with me."

Josh and his friends backed away slightly, Josh losing his cool. "Why'd you pick such a gross retard like Calvin?" His friends laughed and he regained his posture.

Calvin's face fell. He knew he wasn't worth Greg, now he had confirmation. He slipped out the back and ran off. He couldn't break down in front of everyone. He couldn't do this, not anymore.

He ran out of Taco bell, and ducked into some random shop.

Greg growled. He'd lost Calvin. 

"Why'd you have to do that?" He stepped towards Josh, fists clenching. He was desperate to punch the kid but controlled himself.

"If you ever even set foot near Calvin again, I will fucking hurt you." He threatened, "I will fucking hurt all of you." 

He took in a deep breath before running out in search of Calvin.


	20. gone

Greg ran out. The mall was full of people, how the fuck was he going to find Calvin? 

He had no idea how fast or far he could run, and the clothes he was wearing would blend in with most people. Fuck.

Had he gone in to another shop? Toilets? Had he even ran outside? Gone home? Gone to Greg's house? He could literally be anywhere.

Calvin felt alone. It was his fault he was alone, he had ran away. But like his parents had said, his bullys had said, and even Josh had said; maybe Calvin deserved to be alone. He was just a loser anyway. 

He looked around the shop he had ran to. It was some sports shop, wow he felt out of place. Calvin headed upstairs to get away. He didn't really know why or where he was going but like he had when he ran away before, he just needed to get out.

He fiddled with footballs and basketballs mindlessly in an attempt to blend in and just look like some customer.

"Are you looking for anything?" A rather tall, bearded, bald man asked causing Calvin to jump. He scanned the man and read his name tag. Daniel. He'd seen this guy before. He knew his parents. Shit.

"N-no. No. I'm good." Calvin turned and walked away, only to be pulled back and spun around.

"You're Calvin, aren't you? The little fucker that ran away from your parents. They're mad, Calvin, in fact they're furious. They'll be glad I found you." The man grinned sadistically.


	21. different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to update this tomorrow but i cOulDnT wAiT OK whOops
> 
> im sorry for all these drama chapters but without them the story would be boring as fuck. 
> 
> also please follow my insta i thrive off of attention @//butterflyleafy tHANK YOU.

"Let go of me!" Calvin whined. He was stuck in his grip. He wriggled and pulled but Daniel was strong. 

"You're coming with me. Back to your parents, you troublemaking cocksucker." He grabbed Calvin and yanked him by his shirt collar, shoving him into the shops office and locking the door. "I'm going to call your parents now. If you fucking touch anything, you will be very sorry, got it?"

Calvin nodded. There wasn't much he could do. He didn't know Greg's number, he couldn't even remember the way back to his house.

He waited until eventually Daniel came back into the office. "Looks like your parents aren't home yet, faggot. It's okay though. You can come home with me. Be of some use." He grinned again, that creepy, pure evil, sadistic grin.

Calvin didn't know what he meant by use, and he really really didn't want to find out what he meant. And he definitely didn't want to go to this guys house. 

"Come on Calvin. If you dare make a fuss, everything will only get worse." He growled before he grabbed Calvin's hand with an iron grip and dragged him down the stairs and out of the shop.

Calvin really didn't like holding Daniel's hand. In fact he didn't really like holding anyone's hand. Anyone but Greg. Greg was an exception and Greg would always be an exception. Greg was wonderful. He was everything and Calvin, well, Calvin was nothing.

Greg ran down the main section of the mall, looking briefly in each shop he passed searching for Calvin. He couldn't lose him. Not today. Not like this. He felt something with Calvin; something different. Calvin lit up the world and made him see everything in a new light. He needed to find Calvin. He needed to find him fast.


	22. mistakes

Calvin really couldn't take this. If he got someone's attention and pissed off this Daniel guy he could be in big trouble. But if he didn't he might not have a chance of being saved. He looked around for someone, anyone, but he couldn't recognise anyone. Greg was no where to be seen.

Daniel dragged him through the mall. It was all too quick. Calvin was confused, he was worried and because of this everything just seemed blurry. Where was he? Who was pulling his arm? He felt numb. Too numb. He couldn't coordinate his mind with his limbs. So, unwillingly, he succumbed to being dragged along.

Greg was still looking. He saw a guy that resembled Calvin walking down the mall holding some taller guys hand. 

His heart was racing. Was that Calvin? But what if it wasn't Calvin? I mean, he was holding hands with someone. Calvin wouldn't do that. Calvin loved Greg. Didn't he? As these thoughts cluttered Greg's mind, he was filling with doubt. 

Greg snapped back into it. That probably wasn't Calvin. Maybe he was just being too paranoid. Calvin was probably in some corner or in some toilet or maybe even outside. Maybe Calvin just wanted some space. So he continued hurrying along the mall, looking left and right every few paces.

Calvin was outside. He could gather that. Suddenly he was shoved towards a car. "Get in the car, Calvin." Daniel's barking voice broke him out of the confusion.

Greg headed outside. If Calvin wanted space maybe he'd go there? And if he wasn't there, he'd have to leave the mall sometime. Surely.


	23. got you

Calvin wouldn't move. Entering that car would be total and utter suicide. There would be no going back if he went in. Daniel could take him home and he'd never see Greg again. So, he stayed still.

"You heard me Calvin. Get. In. The. Car." Daniel was pissed. 

"No." Calvin almost whispered. 

"Did you just say no to me? I'm going to tell you again, Cal. Get in the god damn car." 

Daniel called him Cal. Only Greg called him that. He wanted Greg.

"I said no!" Calvin yelled. He was surprised at how loud he had shouted. 

Every pair of eyes in the car park stopped and looked at Calvin. 

Including the pair of bluey-green eyes that belonged to Greg.

Greg heard a yell. It was Calvin's yell. His Calvin. He turned in the direction of the yell, and saw to his surprise, the guy that he had thought was Calvin.

He sprinted as fast as he had ever sprinted in his entire life towards where they were.

"Hey! Leave my Calvin alone!" He shouted once he got to them.

"Your Calvin?" The man sneered, snaking an arm around a terrified looking Calvin fiercly. Calvin was shaking violently and the way Daniel touched him made Greg want to vomit. "I think you'll find this boy is mine." 

Greg growled. "Leave him the fuck alone. Or else."

The man grinned. "Or else what? What are you gonna do you little punk? Get the fucking police on me?" 

Greg smirked. "Actually I fucking will." He pulled out an identification card with his name and image on. " US Air Force." He announced. "Get your dirty little hands off of my Calvin or I will not hesitate to introduce you to some of my colleagues."


	24. safe

Calvin saw Greg. Calvin. Saw. Greg. As long as Greg was there Calvin knew he was safe. He had never felt such a weight lifted off of his chest.

US Air Force? Greg was in the army? He'd have to ask him about that later. But right now they needed to get rid of this guy.

"How do I know this US Air Force thing isn't a load of rubbish?" 

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Greg grinned. "I know four different types of combat I could demonstrate on you."

Daniel looked at Greg then back at Calvin. He released his grip on Calvin; who ran to Greg immediately clutching his side like a koala.

"I'll get him another day." Daniel spat. "He'll be back to his his parents. Just you wait." Daniel got in his car and drove off.

Calvin clung to Greg's tall frame like it was a matter of life or death. "Gr-Greg." He choked out, hiding his face in Greg's neck. "Greg. I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ran off like th that. It's all my fau-"

Greg cut him off by leaning down and kissing him. Calvin let out one of his adorable surprised little whines before kissing him back. It was soft and slow and gentle but it was needy. Calvin wrapped his arms around Greg's neck and tangled his fingers in his hair, gripping on like it was his lifeline.

Calvin was shaking and sniffing and was overall just a mess.   
"It's okay, baby." Greg started gently. "I got you. You're safe with me." He kissed his forehead. 

And fuck, Greg was really head over heels in love with this kid.


	25. video games

Calvin was in no state to properly explain what had happened, Greg knew that. So instead of forcing him to explain during the car journey, he let Calvin ask him questions. It seemed he was particularly intrigued by the whole air force thing.

"So... so are you really in the air force?" 

Greg smiled. "I was, yeah. A while back." 

"Oh." Calvin replied. "Explains the muscles." He mumbled. 

Greg smirked. "What did you say?" He pretended he didn't hear Calvin. 

Calvin blushed. "Nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." Calvin looked away and fiddled with his shirt.

Greg challenged him; "Well, that's not what I heard." 

Calvin took in a deep breath. "isaiditexplainsyourmusclesyouknowcuzyourestrongasfuckok."

Greg smiled at this. "Why thank you, Calvin." He teased. Calvin grumbled.

Once they got home Greg mentioned he had some work to do but suggested Calvin could play some video games since he had mentioned liking them earlier on that day. Calvin perked up at this suggestion very much, a happy little smile appearing on his face. 

They went upstairs since Greg kept his Xbox and his laptop for his wotk in his bedroom. After grabbing his laptop Greg lay stomach down on his bed facing the TV with his laptop in front of him loading up. He expected Calvin to lie next to him but no, Calvin had other ideas.

After setting up the Xbox and selecting a game (Fallout 4 seemed good) Calvin sat down contently on Greg's lower back, controller in hand.

Greg jumped slightly at this because he wasn't expecting it but to his surprise Calvin wasn't heavy at all. It was rather comfortable for them both so they got on with their own tasks happily.

About an hour later Calvin started to get bored of fallout 4. "Greeeeeeg." He whined.

"What?" Greg replied.

"Play some COD with me?" Calvin asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes and pouting.

Greg raised an eyebrow at this. "Ok." He replied before shutting down his laptop and getting up which threw Calvin off to the side. 

"Ooomph!" Calvin huffed as he landed face down on the carpet floor. "That was mean, Greg." He said crossing his arms over his chest as he got up.

"What was mean?" Greg replied innocently. "I had to get up so I could get a controller to play with you."


End file.
